A Trip to Kyoto
by The Fellow Marauder
Summary: Yuki wants to go back to Kyoto to tell his father that he loves Shuuichi. Thus, he brings Shuuichi to Kyoto with him. What will happen? Will their relationship be okay, or will Yuki's father ruin everything? R&R!
1. A Decision

This might be like my favorite story here called "Lovers' Trip" by Shuichitensai. I just want to make that clear while promoting the story.

I do not own Gravitation.

A/N!: A lot of things have changed to this story, so people can stop yelling at me and sending me reviews pointing out all the idiot stuff I did ((or not did)) and not comment on the story. Please stop doing that. -.-

---------------------------------

Yuki was sitting at his computer, working on his latest novel. Shuuichi was laying on his back on the couch, humming to himself and kicking his legs a little as he read from the latest music magazine that had a new article on Sakuma Ryuuichi. Suddenly, Shuuichi let out a long "Eeeek!" of happiness and he jumped up from his laying position. The shriek was so sudden and seemed to echo throughout the quietness of Yuki's home that Yuki jumped slightly and accidentally hit several wrong keys on his keyboard. "Daisuke, Sakuma-san! You are my god!!!" Yuki glared over at his lover as he deleted his keyboard mistakes caused by Shuuichi's little outburst. Shuuichi did not seem to notice the cold look he was getting from his lover because he was too estatic about Ryuuichi and Nittle Grasper. If at all possible, since the band reunited and Shuuichi made good friends with Ryuuichi, he was an even bigger fan of Nittle Grasper; even though they were both hard-core competitors and fighting to be #1 in the Japanese Music Charts.

"Baka." Yuki sighed heavily.

"Na.. nani?" Shuuichi said, coming out of the world of Nittle Grasper and Almighty God-shoujo bubbliness as he looked over at his lover questioningly. "Nani ga?"

"You're such an idiot." Yuki said, lowering his eyes and sighing heavily again. Shuuichi was taken aback.

"Nani?! What the hell? Why are you so mean to me, Yuki? Doushite?!"

Yuki got up and walked over to his lover, sitting down beside him. Shuuichi backed away slightly and looked at him with narrowed eyes as he growled. Yuki looked up at him then and put his arm around his shoulders. He let out a light laugh as he saw the look of anger and hurt on Shuuichi's face.

"I'm kidding, baka." He smiled. He pulled Shuuichi closer and gently kissed his cheek, right near his ear. Shuuichi melted into his lover's arms. Shuuichi threw himself at Yuki and into his torso, smiling and rubbing his head against Yuki's chest.

"Aishiteru, Yuki." He smiled. Yuki smiled a little too and held Shuuichi. They stayed silent for several moments, Shuuichi in shoujo bubble land and Yuki deep in thought. Finally Yuki broke the silence by saying,

"Oii, Shuuichi,"

"Nani?"

"How.... how would you feel about going to Kyoto with me?" Shuuichi was shocked. He looked up at Yuki in pure amazement.

"Dou... doushite?"

"I want you to. I want..." Yuki seemed a bit nervous to say it. "I want to be there... with you." He blushed. Underneath his tough-guy front, Yuki was very soft, got hurt easily and was REALLY shy. Shuuichi's eyes gleamed as he felt tears come to them. He smiled.

"HAI!" Shuuichi exclaimed. He threw his arms around Yuki again and put his body weight onto him so he fell back onto the couch and Shuuichi was on top of him. Shuuichi snuggled his head against Yuki again. "We can have all kinds of fun! It'll be like our honeymoon! We can visit your family and hold hands, go out every night and take long walks..." The talk of this sort was starting to scare Yuki and he started to get goosebumps all over his body. When Shuuichi started talking about 'long picnics and holding each other in the moonlight', that was when Yuki pushed him off and Shuuichi fell to the floor.

Getting up from the couch, he clenched his fists and stormed out of the room. "Never mind! We won't go! And even if I do go back, I do not want you with me!" He left the room.

"Demo... demo..." Shuuichi wailed, tears once again coming to his eyes. "MATSU, YUKI-KUN!!!" But he did not.

-------------------------------------

Two days later, Shuuichi and Yuki were all packed. When Yuki saw the things Shuuichi was bringing, he freaked. "BAKA!" He screamed. "We are going for the weekend! Why do you have all this junk?!"

"Demo..." Shuuichi said, trying to think hurriedly for a good excuse. "I... I wanted to be prepared."

"Leave it behind." Yuki said, glaring icily.

"Demo--"

"LEAVE IT BEHIND, OR I LEAVE YOU BEHIND!" Yuki yelled. So Shuuichi dropped some of his luggage reluctantly and they left Yuki's home together.

Yuki and Shuuichi drove to Kyoto in Yuki's Mercedes-Benz. It was a long trip and Shuuichi got a little bored along the way. Nonetheless, he tried not to annoy Yuki. "Oii, Yuki?"

"Eh?"

"Doushite... doushite are we going to Kyoto?" Yuki did not answer right away and continued to look straight ahead, watching the road. After several moments, Shuuichi looked over at him. "Yuki?"

"I... I want to tell my parents about you. I mean, my dad at least." Shuuichi was taken aback.

"Hon.. honto ni?"

"Hai." Yuki said quietly. He kept his eyes on the road but, as Shuuichi kept his eyes on his lover, he noticed that Yuki's expression turned softer; both from love and sadness. Shuuichi could easily tell that he was worried about what was to come of the trip to Kyoto. Wanting to make Yuki feel better, Shuuichi inched closer to him from his seat in the passengers side and he rested his head on his shoulder, closing his eyes.

"It'll be okay." Shuuichi said quietly.

"Are... are you sure?"

"Iiya." Shuuichi replied. Yuki flinched a little.

"Iiya?! You just said...!"

Shuuichi laughed a little and looked up at Yuki. "You never know for real." He smiled. "But... I'll be with you, Yuki. Together. Itsumo." Yuki glanced briefly at Shuuichi and he smiled. Nodding his head once, he said,

"Hai."

It was several hours later when Shuuichi awoke. He had not even realized he had fallen asleep. But it was dark outside and his neck hurt as he struggled to rise himself up. Looking around, he saw that he was still in the car and that the car was parked in a lot. He looked over and did not see Yuki. He jumped and freaked, instantly awake. "Yuki! Yuki?!"

"Urusai, baka." Came a familiar voice to Shuuichi's right. Shuuichi looked over and saw that the driver's side door was open and Yuki was getting in. He tossed something at Shuuichi. It was a box of strawberry pocky. Shuuichi was relieved to see Yuki again.

"Uh... Yuki?"

"Nani?" Yuki asked, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it, breathing in deeply.

"Were are we?"

"Almost in Kyoto." Yuki replied. "But it's late and you must be tired. We can get a hotel room."

"Ii... Iiya! I'm not tired." Shuuichi said. "Re--really!" Yuki shot him a look and it suddenly occurred to Shuuichi that Yuki must have been exhausted and that he was still scared to get to his house too quickly. Shuuichi lowered his eyes and bowed his head. "Ha... hai." He said.

"Good." Yuki said, taking his cig and putting out the lit end of it. "There is a hotel up a little ways. We can stay there for the night."

"Hai." Shuuichi said. Yuki then turned the key in the ignition and drove to the hotel. All the way there, Shuuichi remained silent. The weekend certainly was going to be stressful; for both of them. But, as Shuuichi looked over at his tired aibou, a small smile played on his lips. It was going to be okay. Because Yuki and Shuuichi were together. And no matter what happened, Shuuichi was confident that they would help each other through the weekend and its events.

TBC.

Ending notes from SKS, a very tired neko-chan: How do you like? I want to stay up and write more but I have been working all day and it's almost midnight. ::yawny!:: If only I can get my sisters to shut up... ::glare:: Please review!

Japanese-English Translation:

Gomenasai-- sorry

Daisuke-- I love you; usually used in a more family-sense, not romantic.

Baka-- idiot, dummy, moron...

Nani-- what

Doushite-- why; can also mean how

Aishiteru-- I love you; used romantically

Hai-- yes

Demo-- but

Matsu-- stop

Iiya-- no

Honto ni-- really

Itsumo-- always

Urusai-- shut up

Aibou-- partner; this is not the correct word for lover in the exact sense ((that would be "nushi")) but I thought it fit.


	2. To Kyoto

After Yuki and Shuuichi went to the hotel, Shuuichi collapsed onto the bed on his back. Yuki chuckled briefly. "Baka. I thought you weren't tired."

Shuuichi yawned. "I'm not. Betsu ni." He replied, sitting up again and looking at Yuki. He was reclined back and, as Yuki watched him, he felt his heart pound.

"Kawaii." He said quietly.

"Eh?" Shuuichi asked, a little taken aback. Yuki moved closer to his lover and said it again.

"Kawaii. You're very kawaii, Shuu-chan." He then sat next to Shuuichi on the bed. Shuuichi looked up and looked into Yuki's eyes. His eyes were sparkling with love and they were reflecting the light from outside. Yuki did not even hesitate to lean close to Shuuichi and brush his lips against his. Shuuichi embraced the kiss and returned it, gliding up Yuki's arms and to his chest.

"Yuki..." He mumbled quietly before Yuki's tongue met his own. Shuuichi wrapped his arms around Yuki and Yuki did the same to Shuuichi. They then fell onto the bed, Yuki laying on top of Shuuichi.

Shuuichi broke away from Yuki's kiss. "Yu-- Yuki?"

"Nani?" He asked, trying to kiss him again. Once again, Shuuichi pulled away.

"A-- are you sure you want to do this?"

"Hai." He replied. "Urusai."

"Demo--"

"Urusai!" Yuki then kissed Shuuichi again. His fingers went up to Shuuichi's chest and rubbed it. He removed Shuuichi's shirt, unbuttoned his own and they made love in the hotel room.

Later...

Yuki was sleeping soundly, the blankets covering his waist. Shuuichi was awake and was sitting next to his lover as he slept. He watched Yuki sleep and realized again that he looked perfect while he slept.

"Tenshi." Shuuichi said quietly and smiled sweetly at Yuki. He reached out his hand and ran his fingers through Yuki's hair. "Aishiteru, Yuki." He then leaned down and kissed his forehead before curling up beside him and falling asleep.

Several minutes after Shuuichi had fallen asleep, Yuki went up and went to the bathroom. When he came back, he saw Shuuichi curled up like a little puppy and sleeping soundly. A small smile played on his lips as he laid down on the bed again. He wrapped his arms around Shuuichi and pulled him close. "Aishiteru." He said quietly before falling asleep with Shuuichi in his arms.

In the morning, Shuuichi awoke to find himself in Yuki's arms. He was gleaming and estatic. "Aww!!!" He smiled, speaking quietly but not being able to contain his bubbling excitement. "This is so kawaii!" Yuki then woke up to see his lover transform into a blushing bride. He felt goosebumps on his skin once again. Oblivious, Shuuichi giggled and pulled himself close to Yuki. "Aishiteru, Yuki! Aishiteru!"

"BAKA!" Yuki exclaimed, letting go of Shuuichi and instantly jumping off the bed. Shuuichi sat up and looked sadly at his lover.

"Yuki," He pouted. "Hidoi..."

"Urusai!" Yuki exclaimed, narrowing his eyes. Shuuichi took a long sniff and then,

"WWAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Urusai, baka!" Yuki yelled, picking up a tossed pillow and throwing it at Shuuichi.

Twenty minutes later...

Shuuichi and Yuki had checked out of the hotel room and Shuuichi was waiting in Yuki's car as Yuki paid the bill and they made to leave. Tears were still present in Shuuichi's eyes and he sniffed every now and then. When Yuki came back to the car, he got in, started the ignition and left the parking lot. Nothing was said between the two of them. They spent several minutes in deafening silence. Finally, the silence was broken by Yuki.

"Go-- gomenasai." He said quietly. Shuuichi was shocked and he gasped as he looked over at his lover. His eyes were opened wide in shock. "I.... I hurt you, didn't I? I... didn't mean to." It was obvious that he was embarrassed by what he was saying. He was way too shy. But Shuuichi thought it was adorable; so said his heart-shaped eyes.

"It's okay." Yuki glanced over at him, a bit surprised.

"Eh?"

"It's okay." Shuuichi said again. He then lowered his eyes. "Because... because..."

"Nani ga?"

"Because I love you, Yuki!" Shuuichi exclaimed happily. Once again, he threw himself at Yuki. Yuki swerved a little on the road.

"Hey! He exclaimed. But Shuuichi ignored his little outburst and he snuggled against his boyfriend anyway. Yuki finally let go of his front again and his true shy self came through. He put his arm around Shuuichi and hugged him, letting Shuuichi be close to him. Yuki could feel Shuuichi's warmth and overflowing happiness and love to be with him. It made Yuki's heart pound and a smile descended his lips. Chuckling lightly, he said,

"Baka."

Five hours or so later...

Shuuichi and Yuki had finally arrived at Yuki's home; the very home where he grew up, in the very town that had made him hate Japan so passionately. Yuki was uneasy about what he had come for, but he knew that it was for the best. He knew that he had to tell his father the truth; that he was in love with another man. But no matter how hard it might be for him, he had support from his lover.

And at that moment, his support line was being anything but supportive. In fact, he was pissing Yuki off.

"Yuki!" Shuuichi complained. "Where's my CD player? Where's my keychain? Where is all my stuff? Can I have another Pepsi?"

"Shut up!" Yuki yelled, finally getting out of the car and slamming the door shut behind them.

"Looks like Yuki's here." Mika said, not seeming thrilled.

"Looks that way." Tatsuha agreed, his voice in monotone. He was sitting on the porch and was reading a magazine. Mika was standing a few feet away.

"YUKI!" Shuuichi wailed. Everytime he tried to get out opf the car, Yuki locked the doors with the remote he had. When Shuuichi unlocked the doors to get out, Yuki hurriedly locked them again before he could. A cruel smile was playing on Yuki's lips.

"Revenge is so sweet." Mika said, a bit sarcastic.

"Looks that way." Tatsuha replied, his voice still in monotone.

"What in the hell..." Yuki's, Mika's, and Tatsuha's father came out in front of the temple looking extremely preturbed. "This is a temple! What is that awful..." His voice then trailed off as the monk spotted his son. He was silenced and looked almost pleased until, "EIRI!!!!" He screamed. Yuki jumped as he heard his name yelled so loud. He dropped the remote and Shuuichi was finally free. He opened the door and got out of the car, falling flat on his face. Yuki looked over his shoulder at his father and glared. He slowly turned to face him, still glaring. Yuki's father decided not to make a scene and he merely said, "Welcome home, Eiri. You and your... your..." He took a moment to look at the squashed form of the great Shindou Shuuichi-kun and then continued. "Your... friend. I would like to speak with you a little later." He then went inside the temple.

Yuki turned to glare at his lover. "Baka." He critisized. He then walked over to him and picked him up from the ground. "C'mon, Shuuichi." Mika and Tatsuha merely sat there and watched.

Later...

"It's nice to have you back, Eiri-kun." His father said. "May I talk to you now?" Yuki sighed heavily but agreed. He could not contain the butterflies he felt in his stomach. This was the time to say it, but was he ready?

"Hai." He followed his father into his private room and sat down opposite him.

((Added)) Japanese-English Translation

Betsu ni: not really

Kawaii: cute, adorable...

Tenshi: angel

Hidoi: how cruel


	3. You Are Not My Son

"Wow..." Shuuichi walking through the house beside the temple. His eyes were wide as he looked at everything around him. "This place is AMAZING!" Shuuichi then stopped as he came across a room with the door partially slid open. Curious, Shuuichi placed his hand on the door and slowly slid it open, all along looking cautiously around him. His mouth then dropped open as he saw the room. The entire walls were covered completely with pictures of Sakuma Ryuuichi. There was no space left on the walls left that showed the true color of it. "Ryu-- Ryuuichi?!"

"How do you like my room, little Shuu-chan?" Came a voice from behind Shuuichi. Shuuichi gasped lightly and spun around to face Tatsuha.

"Ta-- Tatsuha-kun!" Tatsuha smiled and put an arm around Shuuichi's shoulders.

"Like my shrine to my Ryuuichi?" He smirked. "It's beautiful. But my dad does not understand..." He sighed heavily. Shuuichi felt a little sorry for Tatsuha, but he slipped away from him and continued to wander down the hallway.

--------------------

Scene change

--------------------

"What are you doing here, Eiri?" His father asked.

"I came here to tell you something." Yuki replied.

"What? That you have decided to marry and bare children?"

"Iiya." Yuki sighed.

"Have you finally given up this rebellious attitude and decide to become a monk?" Yuki opened his eyes and his eyes momentarily flashed as he looked at his father.

"Iiya. I told you once, father, I have no intention of ever joining this temple. I never will."

"Then what did you come here for?" His father demanded.

"I came to tell you the truth."

"The truth about what?"

"The truth that will make you get off my back forever."

"What truth is that?" His father was getting very preturbed.

Yuki once again opened his eyes and looked at his father. His look was icy, but he said what he was there to coldly. "I'm gay." He said. His father freaked.

Shuuichi was wandering through the hallways once again and passed the room in which Yuki and his father were talking. He could hear Yuki's father screaming from inside the room. "Damned idiot!" The man yelled. "You are not gay! You are an abomination! Homosexuality is a crime against god! And you are telling me that you have actually had sex with that boy you brought with you?!" Shuuichi heard some large crashing noises from inside the room and then heard a slapping against skin. Shuuichi was extremely worried that his lover had just been slapped and hurt. Hurriedly and without thinking, he opened the door. He saw Yuki against the wall. His hand was on his jaw and his eyes were flashing as he was looking at his father. His lower lip was bleeding. His father was literally shaking with rage as he looked at his son and screamed. Shuuichi acted purely on emotion and not on sense when he ran into the room.

"Yuki!" He cried. Shuuichi's voice effected the cold and hatred anger between the two of them. Yuki was snapped out of his anger at his father when he heard Shuuichi's voice. His angry demeanor vanished almost instantly and his eyes opened wide in horror.

"Shuu-- Shuuichi..."

Yuki's father froze but did not have the same reaction that Yuki did. If anything, his reaction was a lot nastier. Narrowing his eyes even more so they were little more than slits, he advanced on Yuki and Shuuichi. Shuuichi had thrown his arms around his lover and looked at him, concerned. "Are you okay?" He asked, fully concerned. Yuki looked somewhat relieved to see Shuuichi and he smiled at him.

"Hai. I'm fine." Shuuichi raised his hand to Yuki's lip and gently wiped away the blood. Yuki raised his hand as well and placed his hand on top of Shuuichi's. But their love shoujo-bubbleness was short spent when Yuki's father intervened.

"BASTARD!!!" He yelled. He went up to Shuuichi and roughly pushed him aside. Shuuichi was thrown against the wall.

"Shuuichi!" Yuki cried, getting angry once again and glaring icily at his father.

"You stay the hell away from my son, you pervert!"

"Stop it!" Yuki screamed. He had not intended to hurt his father, but the more that the old man hurt Shuuichi by physical harm or by yelling at him, Yuki's patience wore thinner. His father was too angered to listen. He advanced on Shuuichi, who was still against the wall. To say he was angry was an understatement. The man was pissed. He had never felt such raw fury in his life.

"You little pervert," His father said angrily to him. "If you EVER go near my son again, I will KILL you. Do you understand that?!"

"H-- hai..." Shuuichi said weakly. He was cowering against the wall, trying as hard as he could to get away from Yuki's father but the effort was fruitless. All Shuuichi wanted to do was put himself in a fetal position and cry. This was obvious to Yuki and the writer was completely taken over by rage and worry for his lover.

Yuki's father raised his arm and slammed his fist into the wall, barely inches from Shuuichi's face. Shuuichi was shaken. Through gritted teeth and narrowed eyes, his father said again, "I swear that I will kill you. I want you to have nothing to do with my son. He is not gay and I do not know what twisted, sick, and disgraceful things you have made him think or feel, or seduced him into doing, he will NEVER be like you! He is my son! HE IS NOT GAY!"

"FATHER, STOP IT!" Yuki screamed at him. The energy in his voice finally seemed to have some effect on the old man and he stopped harassing and threatening Shuuichi for a moment to turn to his eldest son. A smirk played on his face.

"You seem to care a lot about what happens to this boy." He smirked, a malicious and even sadistic sparkle in his eyes as he watched his son. "But I will teach you a lesson, Eiri. This is the consequence you shall get if you ever come near this boy again." Turning back to Shuuichi, his father reached out his hand and cupped it around Shuuichi's throat, choking the Bad Luck singer. Shuuichi gasped and his pupils dialated as the man squeezed his throat. Yuki's pupils also grew smaller in horror and shock as he saw what was happening before his very eyes. Thinking quickly, he knew he had to do something to save Shuuichi. But what!?

"STOP IT!" Yuki screamed.

The man smirked again. "The more you plead, the more this boy suffers." Shuuichi was trying to pull the monks arm away from his throat but was ultimately unsuccessful. His face started to turn pale as he was slowly suffocating and losing conciousness.

"Yu..... ki....." He muttered.

"Heh," Smirked the old fiend. "He does not even call you by your real name."

"STOP!"

"He will have to suffer." It was clear that the man then squeezed harder on Shuuichi's throat, still causing him to breathe less. Tears spilled from Yuki's eyes in hopelessness, worry, frustration and even anger.

"YOU BASTARD, KNOCK IT OFF!" Yuki yelled. He then charged at his father and ran into him, causing the man to lose his balance and fall to the floor, also losing his grip on Shuuichi's throat. Shuuichi's barely concious body then slumped to the floor of the room. Yuki walked up to his father, literally shaking with rage. The monk looked up at his son. "Don't hurt him! Stop ruining my life! I came here because I wanted to be honest with you! I wanted you to know who I really was!"

The monk coughed before raising to his feet and glaring at his son. "Then you shouldn't have come." Was all he said. Yuki froze. The man then turned and made way to leave the room. Before he shut the door behind him, he said to Yuki, without even looking over his shoulder at him, "You are no longer my son, Eiri." The door then slid shut. Yuki, in an even bigger state of horror and shock, then sunk to his knees on the floor of the room. He was shaking and his pupils were extremely small. Sweat drops had formed on his face as he sat on the floor on his hands and knees.

Shuuichi had slightly recovered from the attack on him and he had heard what was said between Yuki's father and Yuki right before Yuki's father shut the door. Shuuichi's eyes opened wide. "Yu...ki..." He said so quietly that Yuki did not hear it. Shuuichi could not believe what had just happened. And he could not help but feel that it was all his fault.

TBC.

I stopped most of the Japanese. Are you all happy now? And one reviewer ((do not remember....)) said I made Yuki's father seem too nice. Well, he's not anymore, is he? He's a right bastard. Is everyone satifised now?

Gomen ne. I do not mean to sound so bitchy.

--SKS


	4. I Can't Hurt You, Yuki!

After the attack on Shuuichi and the disownership of Yuki, Shuuichi passed out. Yuki was in tears when he brought Shuuichi in his arms to his bedroom. A lot contributed to the tears falling from Yuki's eyes. He was upset about getting the man he loved injured; especially by his own father. And his father was another reason he was upset. Admist the fact that he did hate him for many things and blamed him for killing and hating Japan, he was still upset that his father did not want him. He did feel hurt and neglected by it.

When Shuuichi woke up, Yuki was there by his side. They were both laying on the floor. Yuki had his face in his arms and he was crying silently. Shuuichi was upset to see his lover in tears. He had seen him cry only a few times before, but he was still not used to having him so upset. It frightened Shuuichi. "Yuki? Yuki! Are you alright?!" Shuuichi put a hand on Yuki's shoulder but Yuki pulled away. Shuuichi fought the tears that threatened to spill from his own eyes. "Yuki..." He said quietly.

Yuki brushed the tears off his face and looked over at his lover. He was a little shocked to see that Shuuichi was crying too. And Yuki was never before surprised to see Shuuichi cry because, well, Shuuichi ALWAYS cried.

"Nani des ka?" He asked.

"Yu... ki..." Shuuichi said quietly. He looked up at Yuki and met his eyes. "Please don't cry." Yuki could not help but smile a little in the irony of the situation. He rubbed his tears away again and then lifted his hand to Shuuichi's face, brushing away his own tears. He even leaned closer to him and kissed them away.

"I'll be fine." Yuki lied. Even though Shuuichi knew he was lying, he said nothing. He lifted his hand to place it on top of Yuki's and he closed his eyes to savor the touch between the two of them.

"Aishiteru, Yuki." Shuuichi said breathlessly. He had opened his eyes to look at his lover and a small smile played on his lips. That small smile pulled on many of Yuki's heartstrings. Before he knew it, he had pushed Shuuichi to the floor and was on top of him. "Yuki!" Shuuichi was flustered. "We-- we really shouldn't do this!"

"What's the matter?" Yuki asked teasingly, a smile on his lips. "Embarrassed?"

"What if someone hears us?!"

"Then we'll have to keep quiet, won't we?" Yuki smiled. It was clear that his sadness for the moment was gone and was replaced only by Yuki's lustful and horny desires to have sex with Shuuichi. Normally Shuuichi would not have minded, but...

"Demo..." Shuuichi tried to object again as Yuki started removing his shirt. He struggled with Yuki to keep it on. "Demo, Yuki!" When Yuki would not listen to his protests, Shuuichi then cried out, "Matsu!" Yuki placed his hand momentarily on Shuuichi's mouth.

"Shh..." He whispered. "I know you want to do this."

"Well... yeah..." Shuuichi said, getting flustered and feeling blood rush to his face. He then caught himself. "But we can't!"

"Why not?"

"Because we're at your parents house!" Shuuichi hissed. "And anyone could just walk in!"

"I locked the door." Yuki said as he leaned down closer to Shuuichi with his seductive grin on his face.

"Demo..."

"Urusai." Yuki said lazily as he stuck out his tongue and made contact with Shuuichi's ear lobe. Shuuichi melted like jelly into Yuki's hands. His face was hot and bright red. Although there was still a light tug in his mind that told him he should not allow Yuki to do it to him... it felt SO good...

"Okay." Shuuichi finally gave in.

"Heh," Yuki smirked, very smug and pleased with himself. "You finally succumbed to my masterful technique."

"Yea..." Shuuichi said lazily. He caught himself yet again. "Wait! Nani!?"

Yuki merely laughed and kissed Shuuichi's forehead lightly. "I'm joking." Leaning closer to him, he kissed Shuuichi passionately. "But that's what I love about you." Yuki said, breaking away briefly from the kiss. His lips then connected with Shuuichi's again and their tongues brushed against one another. As this happened, Shuuichi slowly moved his arms around Yuki's neck and pulled him closer to himself. He wanted Yuki to be happy. Conjuring up the memory of Yuki in tears, he felt his heart break slightly. He never wanted to see Yuki in that situation ever again.

Yuki pushed Shuuichi to the floor and then removed his pants. Kissing from his torso, all the way down his chest, Shuuichi excelled in his enjoyment. When the time actually came to do it, Shuuichi still had butterflies of nervousness in his stomach about getting caught. But he saw the look of love and happiness on Yuki's face and all seemed to feel right. Shuuichi let Yuki do to him what he pleased; if only to make Yuki happy.

After everything was done and finished, they both laid down to sleep. Shuuichi awoke before Yuki did and he looked over at him. Yuki looked so peaceful in his sleep. It was like nothing that day had ever happened. Shuuichi then got up and, quietly to not awaken Yuki, moved across the room to some clean clothes. He changed in that very room. The daylight was fading as it grew later. Shuuichi checked the clock and realized it was nearly 8 o'clock. He was a bit shocked, thus revealed by the shocked expression on his face. Checking his watch, he confirmed that it was after eight. Where had the day gone? How long had he and Yuki been asleep?

After Shuuichi changed, he went back over to his lover and laid down beside him. Placing his head gently on his chest, he closed his eyes and smiled. "This is what nirvana feels like." He said quietly. But then something happened that made it not like nirvana at all; Yuki started mumbling in his sleep.

"Stop...." He muttered. "Stop hurting Shuuichi..." Shuuichi felt his heart jolt as he heard his name whispered from his lovers lips. Hastily, he looked up at him.

"Yuki...?"

"Stop it...!"

"Yuki!" Shuuichi spoke quietly. He placed his hand on Yuki's chest and gently shook him, but Yuki did not awake, nor did he snap out of it. "Yuki!"

"Don't go near him. Get away, you bastard..."

"Yuki!" Shuuichi was desperate, trying to get him to stop.

"What?" Yuki finally said. His voice sounded heartbroken. "Demo... father! Why do you hate me? I only wanted you... to know who I really was..." To Shuuichi's shock and even blatant horror, he saw tears once again fall from Yuki's eyes. "Just because I love Shuuichi... you hate me...?" Shuuichi froze. It suddenly hit him and he was shocked and horrified. It was his fault... It was all his fault that Yuki was disowned by his father. It was all his fault that Yuki was in so much pain. It was all HIS fault!

"Iiya!" Shuuichi finally cried, jumping away from Yuki. Tears fell from his eyes again as he shook and looked at his lover crying. "Iiya..." He sobbed. He did not want to believe it, but he knew it was the truth. He was the cause of all Yuki's suffering. He made Yuki cry and not get recognised as his fathers son anymore. It was all. His. Fault.

Slumping to the floor, he tried to contain his sobs as he shook. "I... I can't hurt you anymore, Yuki. Everything is my fault. I shouldn't be around you. I cause you too much pain." He looked up at Yuki still sleeping. His memory of the day had surpassed and he was not crying anymore. His tears only resembled the heartbreak of moments before, but to Shuuichi the scars still remained.

Shuuichi slowly rose after he controlled himself a little. He walked over to his backpack, removed a notebook and a pen and wrote a short note to Yuki. While he was doing so, the tears came back and splashed onto the paper as they fell. After he was finished, he rubbed away the tears several times but was unsuccessful of ridding himself of them permanantly. He placed the notebook next to Yuki in plain sight where he could see his note. Then, going back to the place where his backpack was he picked it up and made to leave the room. But something stopped him. Turning back, he looked at Yuki. He could not ignore the way his heart was breaking and smashing within his chest. But Shuuichi knew what he was doing was for the best. Even if it hurt him, he knew Yuki could be happier without him around. He'd always said so before. But Shuuichi could not help but want one last thing from Yuki. Walking quietly over to him, he leaned down and kissed him deeply but only for a moment. He brushed away Yuki's drying tears as his own splashed against his lovers perfect face. Without another word, Shuuichi then got up and left the room. He never looked back for, if he did, he would not leave Yuki. But he had to.

Thus, Shuuichi then left the home for good, never to return into Yuki's life again.

TBC.

I'm sorry it had to happen this way. And I'm also sorry that it moved kinda fast. Forgive me? Anyway, the story continues, so please keep reading! Arigatou! --SKS


	5. Ayaka Returns

Shuuichi fell to the ground as he slipped on some wet pavement from the rain. He tore open a part of his jeans and he laid on the ground, on his hands and knees, slightly sobbing. Of course, the downpour of the rain hid his tears but not the heartbreak look on his face. It had been raining for the past hour after Shuuichi had left Yuki's home. Shuuichi's drenched clothes seemed to add an extra ten pounds of weight to his already weak-from-exhaustion-and-hunger-body.

"Yu... ki..." He said quietly while he sobbed. Placing a hand on his chest, he tried to soothe the pain from within; from his heart. It did not work. "Yuki! Itai desu, Yuki!" Shuuichi then broke into a new wave of tears. "I can't take this anymore." He said between his sobs. On the ground, his fists then clenched tightly and shook. "I can't handle being away from Yuki. But I can't... I can't go back..."

"Shi-- Shindou-kun?" In surprise, Shuuichi raised his head. His eyes were widened slightly as he looked around at who had said his name. His eyes then fell on someone who looked familiar. "Shindou-kun! I thought it was you!" The girl ran over to him and knelt down on the ground beside him, trying to dry him off but failing to do so.

"Aya-- Ayaka-sama?" Shuuichi asked. He had not gotten over his shock at seeing the young Kyoto beauty again. He had never thought to see her again. Ayaka smiled at the Bad Luck vocalist.

"Hai." She said sweetly. "It's me. Demo... why are you here, Shindou-kun?" Once again, Shuuichi was taken aback. He had not expected that question to be asked and he was not prepared for it. Once his brief shock did surpass, he lowered his head and his eyes. He sniffed. Ayaka was concerned. "Shuu-- Shuuichi-chan?" Shuuichi said nothing but threw himself into the arms of Ayaka and cried. It was her turn to be taken aback. "Na-- nani?"

--Back at Yuki's home--

Yuki's eyelids fluttered as he opened them and looked around the room. It took him a few moments to realize where he was and recall what had happened. His face fell and his depressed demeanor returned. His aura was filled with sadness and gloom. He did not want to be awake anymore. At least while he had been asleep, he could pretend like nothing had happened that day. He could pretend that Shuuichi was with him and not gone...

The last thought jerked Yuki awake and he sat erect instantly, his eyes opened wide. "Shu-- Shuuichi..." He said silently. Looking frantically around him, he did not see Shuuichi anywhere. Seeing none of his belongings bothered Yuki even more. Where was he? Yuki had this strange and heart-tightening feeling. He knew something was wrong. He was beginning to panic when it became more apparent that he would not find Shuuichi and that his gut feeling was truly right; that something could indeed have been wrong with Shuuichi. "Where are you, Shuuichi?" Yuki demanded, his heart pounding in angst. He got up and made way to leave the room when he heard a light crumpling of paper beneath his bare feet. Looking down, his eyes fell upon the note that Shuuichi had written. Recognizing the handwriting, Yuki knelt down, picked up the note and read what it said.

'Eiri-- I have decided to go away. I can not explain why and I would rather not take the time to if I could. But while you were sleeping, I realized that everything that has happened to you has been my fault. I knew that all along, but I only just realized that I was killing you slowly when today ended. You looked so hurt and miserable when you were crying and those tears were a direct result of me. I know that your life would be a lot better if you had never met me. Thus said, I have decided it's for the best if I leave you now. Gomen. I have been a horrible burden to you, Yuki. But I will always love you, even if we never meet again. Aishiteru, Shuuichi-san.'

Yuki crumpled the letter within his fist and tried desperately to hold back the tears that threatened to fall from his eyes. "Shuuichi..." He said quietly. He lowered his head and cried silently as his body shook for several minutes until raising his head again and screaming, "SHUUICHI!!!!!!!!"

--With Ayaka and Shuuichi...--

Ayaka had taken Shuuichi back to her own home after he had thrown himself at her and had sobbed. She was worried about him and he was destrught. Leaving Yuki was his own idea, but it caused so much pain to him that he could barely move without feeling it throughout his entire body. Ayaka had brought him home with her because she had felt sorry for him and she did not want him to get sick by staying out in the rain. When they had reached Ayaka's house, Ayaka led Shuuichi into the livingroom, given him a towel and boiled some water for the tea. She then sat with him as he tried to control his tears and wipe off all the water from his hair and his clothes. Nothing was said between the two of them and all that was heard in the quiet house was the sniffling of Shuuichi every once in a while. After the pot began to whistle and Ayaka had given Shuuichi his tea, he drank it and began to feel a little better. With some dried clothes, he was able to feel less wet and the atmosphere of the house was very cozy, despite the fact that her family also ran a temple.

"Is... is there something bothering you, Shindou-kun?" Ayaka asked curiously, wanting to get everything into the open since she felt that Shuuichi would feel better if he talked about what was bothering him. He did not, however, and the silence that occurred after that question was even more of a deafening one. Ayaka hurriedly thought of something else to talk about. She had a feeling that his tears had something to do with Yuki, so she was going to stay as far away from that subject as possible. "So, Shuuichi. It has been a long while since I have seen or heard anything about you. How is your band going? Are you doing well? I liked your music before but my little cousin is a big fan of your band. She says that you guys have a new member. Is that true?" Shuuichi said nothing. He stared out into space and quietly drank his tea, the towel draped over his shoulders. She tried yet again; anything to get her to know that he was alright. "Uhm, how is Hiroshi doing? Is he well?"

"Your hand."

Ayaka was taken aback by Shuuichi's comment; and the weirdness of the comment at that. "Huh?"

"Your hand." He said. "There's a ring... on your finger." He then looked at her and his eyes met her own. She gasped lightly as her heart seemed to pop into her throat. Shuuichi looked so heartbroken. His eyes were so out-of-focus that he had a look like he did not care what happened to him anymore. He could die and not even blink or shed a single tear.

Embarassed slightly, Ayaka felt her cheeks redden. "Yes, well..." She fingered her ring nervously.

"Are... you engaged?"

"Well... yes." Ayaka replied, smiling as she thought of her fiancee. "He's a very sweet man. His family runs a temple too and he is a year older than me. I have not known him as long but he is very sweet and very handsome. I must admit that I love him very much." She then brought her clenched hand to her heart. "Even though I love Eiri still and I always will, I think my fiancee will make me very happy." Suddenly she realized what she had said; she had mentioned Yuki's name! Gasping, she covered her mouth and wished and prayed that she could take it back. Worried, she looked over at Shuuichi but her worry was in vein. She was shocked and relieved to see that Shuuichi did not have that blank look of a lost puppy in his eyes anymore. His eyes were starting to come back to life although a major part of them were still clouded and lost in the shrouds. Shuuichi smiled a little at her, but even his smile seemed to break her heart.

"I'm glad." He said. "I really am. You deserve a nice man, Ayaka. If I had not gotten in the way, you would have been very happy with Eiri. You would not have caused him as much grief as I have."

"Shuuichi!" Ayaka gasped. She could not believe what she was hearing. "Eiri would never have been happy with me! It's obvious that he loves you! You are the only one who has ever been able to open up his ice-cold heart and make him smile with true sincerity!" Ayaka suddenly cut herself off when she saw two solitary tears fall from each one of Shuuichi's eyes.

"Maybe," He said. "But he is still upset. Because I am a guy, he has to deal with so much shit from everyone just because I love him. If we had never met, it would have been better for him. It might have been better for me, too."

Suddenly there was a loud snap and Shuuichi's eyes opened wide in shock and even slight horror. His cheek started to turn slightly red and he rose his hand to touch his cheek. Ayaka was glaring at him in anger. She had just slapped him across the face. "Don't say that!" She screamed, scaring Shuuichi. "You love him! Does it matter that you are both guys?! If you love each other, it should not matter! And everyone in love has to go through shit if they're homosexual or not! Don't be so selfish and pretend like you are the only one with problems, Shindou Shuuichi!" There was a fire in Ayaka's eyes that did truly terrify Shuuichi. He remained silent as she screamed at him.

--With Yuki...--

Yuki was still in his pajamas but had thrown on his coat. He was running down the streets of Kyoto like a madman, searching for his lover. He could not hold back the tears that fell from his eyes and they flew behind him as he ran. Every so often, he came across someone and he showed them a picture of Shuuichi. "Have you seen him?" Yuki would demand. "Have you seen this kid? He's shorter than me with short pink hair and wearing... I don't know! Probably miss-matched clothes that make him look so cute. He's nineteen. Have you seen him?!" Yuki never caught a break, however, and he was about to give up when he recognized what road he was on. He was near where Ayaka lived. Not knowing how he got there, he suddenly got an idea to ask her where Shuuichi might be. As he ran towards her house, his heart started to pound harder and even rise. He began to believe that he was getting closer and closer to his lover.

--With Ayaka and Shuuichi...--

Ayaka had calmed down and had stopped screaming. Shuuichi had stopped being terrified of her for the time being and they sat together in silence. Finally, Shuuichi broke the silence by speaking quietly. "Something... something really bad happened." Ayaka was confused. Looking over at him, she asked,

"Huh?"

"You asked earlier what had happened. Yuki... Yuki brought me up here to meet his father. He wanted to tell his father that he was gay and that we were lovers, living together. But something happened and went really wrong. After he told his father, his father snapped. He started hitting Yuki and screaming at him. I interrupted them and his dad attacked me, saying that I was responsible for Yuki's 'preverted behavior'." As Shuuichi began to tell and relive the events of the earlier day, tears came to his eyes and spilled over, splashing onto his lap as he had his head bent. In silence, Ayaka listened. "His dad started choking me and Yuki hit him to make him stop. Before he left the room, his dad said that Yuki was disowned from the family. That he never wanted to see him anymore and that Yuki was no longer his son in his eyes. Yuki started to cry and I know it was all my fault. If we had never met, none of this would have ever happened and he would never have been shunned from his father." Shuuichi then stayed silent and cried silently, his body lightly shaking as he did so. Ayaka stayed silent as well and said nothing. Finally, after several moments had passed, she moved closer to Shuuichi, placed a hand on his back and gently rubbed his back to soothe the pain and make him feel better.

"It's understandable behavior." Ayaka said sadly. "His father is a monk, after all. But it does not help that he personally hates homosexuals with a passion. He has never been able to stand them and he fears them. That is why, even though Yuki and Tatsuha are bi, they could never tell their father because he would probably kill them. Without hesitating, as well." Shuuichi still cried. With a softer and more consoling voice, Ayaka continued. "But Shuuichi, it is not your fault that this happened to you. Yuki wanted to come out to his father about your relationship because he wanted to be accepted by his father. Yuki is a very complicated person. But I know that you are not a burden to him. You are his inspiration. You make him want to please his father and you make him want to be honest with himself as well as with the people he loves." Shuuichi was surprised and the look on his face expressed exactly that as he looked up at Ayaka and met her eyes. She smiled at him sweetly and her eyes were soft. She was being honest. "Yuki does not get along with his father at all, Shuuichi. But you make him want to."

"I.. I do...?"

Ayaka laughed lightly and smiled. "You honestly have no idea how much you effect Eiri, do you?" The blank look on his face showed the answer and made Ayaka laugh again. "Make him tell you sometime. Force it out of him. You'd be surprised how much he really loves you. Even if he won't admit it." Ayaka then stood up, leaving the poor Shuuichi in a state of shock and speechlessness. She picked up the two cups of tea which were empty. "More tea?" She offered. Dumbly, Shuuichi nodded his head. Ayaka smiled as she left the livingroom and went to the kitchen to make some more tea for Shuuichi. In the process of this, the doorbell chimed. Shuuichi was pulled roughly out of his amazed state and he looked automatically over at the door. There was even loud and urgent pounding on the door. "Coming!" Ayaka called, trying to get the person who was pounding to stop. When she opened the door, even she was surprised to find who was standing there. "Eiri."

"Yuki?" Shuuichi said, feeling his heart skip at least two beats and jump into his throat in excitement. He heard a voice and knew it was Yuki.

"Where is Shuuichi?"

"Well..." Ayaka was a little hesitant to let him in. She was not so sure that Shuuichi was ready to see him. He was still upset.

"Tell me where he is, dammit!" Yuki said angrily. "I know he's around here somewhere!" Ayaka tried to hide Yuki's view but he looked around her hurriedly, trying to catch a glimpse of his lover within her home. He spotted a flash of Shuuichi as he hid behind the couch hurriedly. Barging in, Yuki thrust Ayaka aside and made his way into the livingroom. "Shuuichi!" Scared and unsure, Shuuichi slowly came out from behind the couch. His head was bowed. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS SHIT?!" He screamed, thrusting out his arm. Shuuichi looked up and he recognized the lettering and what it said.

"My... my letter..."

"What the hell is it?!" Yuki demanded. "You expect me to believe this shit? What the fuck were you thinking?!"

"I didn't want to be with you anymore!" Shuuichi screamed, clutching the towel in his shaking and clenched fists, holding it close to his chest as tears fell from his eyes. Yuki was shocked. "I couldn't hurt you! I don't want you to be in pain anymore because of me!"

It took a moment to respond, but Yuki finally did. With his eyes narrowed, he said coldly, "A little late for that, wouldn't you say?" He asked icily. Shuuichi was caught off guard and looked up at his lover. "This is what I think about your bullshit letter." He then took the letter in both hands and ripped it to shreds. Shuuichi's mouth dropped open in astonishment. Ayaka, who was watching from the hallway, also felt her jaw drop. After throwing the ripped pieces to the floor, he walked up to Shuuichi. He cupped his hand under his chin and pulled his face closer to his own. "I don't care what happens, Shuuichi. I don't care if my bastard father disowns me a hundred thousand times. I will still want to be with you. And I will always say I love you over and over and over again until I can't talk anymore; if only it will make you happy." Shuuichi felt tears well up in his eyes. He raised his own hand and placed it on top of Yuki's.

"Aishiteru, Yuki." Shuuichi said quietly. "Gomen ne." Yuki smiled a little and then kissed his lover, brushing his tongue against his. Shuuichi still cried as they kissed and Yuki wrapped his arms around Shuuichi, pulling him closer to himself. Ayaka stood in the background, smiling sweetly. She knew that they were both in love. And she knew that Shuuichi was the only one who could open Yuki up after so much pain and allow Yuki to feel love again.

--ending notes: This story is drawing to a close, I think. Maybe one more chapter, maybe two. But I love this chapter. I love seeing Yuki romantic and so in love with Shuuichi. It's so cool! ::gleam; shoujo-bubbles:: Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW!!! Thank you to all my loyal fans! I love you all! ::blows kisses:: Ja! ((oh yeah: the line 'say I love you over and over again until I can't speak anymore'... I stole that from the anime, Full Moon wo Sagashite. Gomen!))


	6. I Won't Let You Go

Ayaka had left Shuuichi and Yuki alone in her house as she went to spend the remainder of the night with her family in the main temple. Her home was on the temple property, but was an outside home; complete privacy for her ((A/N: I know this is not true! Please just forget the real facts! This information is necessary in what is about to happen!!!)). After Ayaka left, there was silence between the two lovers as they sat in the livingroom. Several moments passed before anything was said. Shuuichi was sitting on the couch as he was still clutching the towel to his chest. He could not bring himself to look into Yuki's eyes. Finally, the silence became too much and Yuki spoke.

"Why did you run away?"

Shuuichi was thrust out of his thoughts and worries by the sound of Yuki's voice. Jerking up his head, he said, "Huh?"

"Why did you run away?" Yuki asked again, turning to look at his lover with his sharp and cold eyes. "Why did you want to leave me?" He then sat down on the floor in front of Shuuichi. As Shuuichi looked at him, he thought his eyes were cold and angered but, when he looked closely, they were filled with sadness and betrayal.

"I... I'm sorry, Yuki." Shuuichi said quietly, moving to lean against him. Yuki's eyes narrowed and he pushed Shuuichi away.

"That's not going to work." Yuki said angrily. "Answer my question, Shuuichi! Why the hell did you leave me?"

"I-- I was scared of hurting you anymore." Shuuichi said. He was shocked and he looked at his lover, his eyes opened wide. He did not understand why Yuki was so angry and why he was acting the way he was.

"Bull shit."

"Huh?"

"Bull shit. I don't buy that answer, Shuuichi. Tell me the REAL reason you decided to leave me."

"That-- that's the truth."

"It is not."

Shuuichi started to get angry as well. Why was Yuki acting that way? Why wouldn't he believe him? "It is too!" Shuuichi exclaimed, his eyes narrowing as well. "Why the hell won't you believe me, you bastard? I didn't want to hurt you anymore! How come you say I'm lying!?"

"Because it's not the right answer!" Yuki yelled. "If you were scared of hurting me, why didn't you leave before!? Why did you chose now to leave me? Is it because you're ashamed of me now? Because you feel sorry for me? Is that it!?"

"No!"

"Then what is it?"

"It's all my fault that your father disowned you!" Shuuichi screamed. "It's all my fault that you started crying! I don't want to cause you pain anymore, Yuki!" Yuki was silenced as Shuuichi yelled the truth about his feelings. Shuuichi sat there, sobbing and shaking as he did so. Yuki remained in silence for several moments, thinking it over. Once again, the author was the one to break the silence between the two of them.

"So... you did it all because you felt guilty." Shuuichi's eyes snapped open.

"What...?"

"You did it all because you felt sorry for yourself."

"No!"

"Admit it! You just said how you thought it was all your fault! So you felt sorry for yourself and left!"

"Stop it!"

"It's true, Shindou! You did it all because you were sorry for yourself!"

"Why are you doing this, Yuki?" Shuuichi asked, covering his ears and sobbing. "I did not!"

"Admit it! You don't love me enough to stay with me! It has nothing to do with me or my family! Whenever you get too upset, you bolt and run!"

"Shut the hell up!" Shuuichi screamed. Before he knew what he had done, he had let his fist sail and he punched Yuki. Yuki was struck off-guard and he fell back. Shuuichi jumped up from the couch and he was shaking as he screamed at Yuki. "DO YOU WANT ME TO TELL YOU I HATE YOU?! DO YOU WANT ME TO SAY THAT I CARE NOTHING ABOUT YOU?! DO YOU WANT ME TO LIE TO YOU AND TELL YOU WHAT YOU WANT TO HEAR!? DO YOU WANT ME TO SAY THAT I DID NOT SEE HOW MUCH I WAS HURTING YOU? Well I'm not gonna say it, Yuki! But if you are so focused on belittling me and trying to force me into saying I care nothing about you, maybe then we should break up! Maybe I should leave for good! It would be better for you if I did, wouldn't it?" Upset but more fueled by anger, he then stormed by Yuki on the floor and made to leave Ayaka's house. Yuki jumped up and tried to stop him. Grabbing him, he said,

"Stop, Shuuichi."

"No!"

"Stop!"

"Let me go!" Shuuichi screamed, roughly pulling his wrist out of Yuki's hand. Yuki quickly narrowed his eyes again and grabbed ahold of his wrist again.

"I won't let you go!" He said determindly. He pulled Shuuichi to him and wrapped his arms around him. Still mad and not wanting to be near him anymore, Shuuichi tried to pull away but Yuki refused to let him go and he was too strong for Shuuichi to fight off. "I won't ever let you go." He said softly. Shuuichi was surprised at the sudden softness in Yuki's voice and he looked up at Yuki, shocked. Yuki looked back at him, tears starting to brim at the base of his eyes. "I lost you once. I'm never losing you again." Shuuichi smiled. "But I have something I need to say to you, Shuuichi."

"What?" Shuuichi asked. "Did you want to tell me that my songs suck again?"

"No." Yuki said, narrowing his eyes again. "I wanted to tell you that I love you." His voice sounding annoyed. Shuuichi's heart stopped and his mouth dropped open. He stared at his lover, his eyes widened in shock. He was frozen. Finally, he spoke again.

"Hon.. honto ni?" Yuki's face was flushed. He nodded his head. Leaning down to Shuuichi, he kissed his cheek and then whispered into his ear,

"I love you." Looking back at Shuuichi, the lpink-haired vocalist's eyes were like waterfalls. They were spilling over with tears and he was drooling. Yuki got a few goosebumps but he could not contain his laughter. Him laughing only continued Shuuichi's antics. Finally, Shuuichi then pounced on Yuki, bringing him to the floor.

"I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU!" He screamed, hugging Yuki and wanting to plant kisses all over him. He was too excited that he wanted to do a million things at once. He had enough energy to run a marathon, he had enough excitement as a little puppy and he was so happy he could have jumped out of his skin. He was scaring Yuki a little, but when he finally relaxed and laid flat against Yuki, his eyes were shut and he was smiling; a smile of true happiness. "I love you, Yuki."

"I love you too, Shuuichi." Shuuichi then looked into Yuki's eyes and saw Yuki smiling. Shuuichi's eyes were sparkles. Leaning down, he kissed Yuki and wrapped his arms around his lover's neck. Yuki then rolled over so he was on top of Shuuichi. Smiling seductively, he then said quietly, "Why don't we make this a real celebration?" He leaned down and captured Shuuichi's lips again. While they kissed, Yuki removed Shuuichi's shirt and then his jeans. Shuuichi laid against the carpet, breathing heavily as Yuki placed kisses all the way down Shuuichi's torso. His face flushed, Shuuichi then gasped out Yuki's name.

"Eiri..." Yuki glanced up and a smile played on his lips.

Yuki and Shuuichi then made love on Ayaka's floor. When it started to get too loud, Yuki whispered to Shuuichi, "Shh... shh... it's okay..."

"Eiri..." He moaned. Still breathing heavily, he extended his arm and clutched the carpet. "Eiri...!"

"It's okay, Shuuichi."

"Don't let me go, Eiri." Shuuichi said heavily, whispering. "Don't let me go."

"I'll never let you go." Yuki promised. "I swear I won't."

"Don't... let... me... go..." Shuuichi said, finding Yuki's hands and entertwining his fingers with Yuki's. The last thing that happened before it was all over, was Yuki telling Shuuichi once again that he loved him.

TBC.

Interesting, ne? Don't ask about the ending. -.- There will probably be only one more chapter; I'm sure of it. Please read and keep loving my work! ::Yay!:: Ja! --SKS


End file.
